


身体记忆

by Triarrhena



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, bucky as an asset
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: 也许一些体力运动有助于恢复记忆。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	身体记忆

资产大抵知道自己的训练机制，不外乎洗脑、电击和惩罚。根据他脑子里残留的那部分知识解释，这种行为的目的是清除掉他大脑中不应该存在的东西，并在他脑子里灌入九头蛇想让他拥有的记忆。九头蛇坚信控制大脑记忆就能控制住资产，他们已经这样做了七十年，成果斐然。

但是没有任何知识能解释现在的状况，身体有记忆功能吗？资产陷入了混乱。这是伪科学，身体记忆不存在，它不应该存在——可是，干，资产勃起了。

在被任务目标拥抱并亲吻的时候。

气氛有点尴尬。

出于行动方便的考虑，资产的衣服都是紧身的。身体的变化如此明显，以至于资产甚至没有掩饰的机会，他在任务目标的唇齿交缠间听到了模糊不清的轻声惊叹。

资产有点恼火。

在安全屋里和任务目标接吻并不是什么好主意，做爱更糟糕。那会使资产和任务目标进行不可避免的身体接触，这对资产来说是很危险的。现在资产最好的选择是打昏这个闯入者，然后收拾背包，继续踏上逃亡之路。

资产伸出了右手——不不不那力度太轻了，控制不住一个超级战士，换成左手比较好——抚上了任务目标的后颈。冰冷的温度使任务目标不自然地晃动了一下，似乎想离开资产的唇。  
对，就是这样，在任务目标的后颈上来一下，然后和这个执着的家伙说再见。

手指伸展开，插入了任务目标柔软的金发，在资产反应过来之前把那个脑袋按向了自己，继续着这个吻。

这是什么毛病？金属臂接口短路了吗？

资产恼怒地伸出自己的右手想完成这个动作，然后那只手不受控制地在任务目标的夹克上动作起来，单手就把外套脱了。

任务目标居然还在笑！

“你做了什么？”资产把手挪到任务目标的腰上，该死的他不知道自己为什么要这么干，但是他就是想这么干。他想要一个拥抱，要一个亲吻，要一个激情火辣的夜晚——这肯定不是资产那个饱受摧残的大脑能想出来的主意。

任务目标做了一个很无辜的表情：“我什么都没做，Bucky，是你在对我动手动脚。”

他顿了顿，露出一个温柔的笑：“我猜这是你的身体记忆，你记得我们过去曾经做过的事，你触碰到我，然后就这么自然地发生了。”

资产不想考虑所有关于“过去”的问题，那些一闪而过的碎片，博物馆的影像和文字，往往和电击一样的头疼相关。但是这次不一样，他的身体代替大脑做了决定：身体接触带来的温度，互相抚摸的快感，都是愉悦而轻松的。

没有电击，没有疼痛。

这似乎是一个可以接受的方式，让资产能够小心翼翼触碰一些和“过去”有关的东西。

“你和……你和中士，”他舔了舔嘴唇，低声问，“你们曾经这么做？”

任务目标耐心地纠正他：“是你，我和你，Steve和Bucky，我们曾经这么做——我们经常做。就像你刚刚下意识吻我一样，我们曾是最亲密无间的伴侣。”

资产的动作有些犹疑不定，但是仍然下意识紧紧圈着面前这个自称Steve的人，“我不相信身体记忆。”

靠，神盾局的追兵不知道什么时候就会来，九头蛇也可能派了人来回收他。资产为自己的迟疑而羞愧了一秒，决定快刀斩乱麻地结束这场不知所云的闹剧。

我不记得，我要走了。对，就这么说。

“证明给我看，跟我上床。”

Steve的耳根开始以肉眼可见的速度迅速涨红。

资产的脸色在意识到自己说了什么后迅速发青。

但是……

好吧，资产自暴自弃地对自己承认，他的确是这么想的，从看见Steve的那一刻开始他就知道了。这和紧身衣、任务目标或者九头蛇的命令都无关，Steve就像一块巨大的磁铁，只要他在那里，就对资产有着巨大的吸引力。

资产从柜子的角落里拎出润滑剂和安全套，在磁铁震惊的目光中摆到了他面前。

“上一任租客的。”资产决定解释一下，“保养手臂和野外生存用的到，就留下了。”

“如果……如果你觉得有用，Bucky，我们可以试试。”Steve的喉结上下吞咽了一下。

资产的大脑对这个主意嗤之以鼻，但是Bucky的身体用行动表示，乐意之至。

好吧，你有记忆，你是Bucky，听你的，资产想。

——————————

Steve不知道事情怎么会变成现在这样，向上帝发誓，他原本只是想偷偷来看一眼Bucky过得怎么样，但是现在他们滚成一团，Bucky趴跪在床上，而他的手指还插在Bucky屁股里。

“……”Bucky不安地扭动了一下腰，回头看Steve，“好了没？”

Steve把润滑剂的瓶子倒个半空，又送了一些进Bucky的身体。

“再等等。”他耐心地扩张着那个小洞，手指刮过敏感点时Bucky小声地抽气，“你记起什么来了吗？”

“有一点。”Bucky把头埋在枕头里，闷闷的声音传过来，“我不知道……帐篷，篝火，有人穿着军服。”

“那是我们在意大利的时候，难得能住上双人的帐篷。”Steve在Bucky的下身捞了一把，轻轻揉搓着Bucky的阴囊，“晚上我们会趁着大家都睡了偷偷做一次，然后在巡夜的士兵回来之前把一切都收拾好。”

Bucky从喉咙里挤出一个疑问的嗯声：“美国队长？在行军时浪费宝贵的休息时间偷情？”

“嘿Bucky，别这么说。”Steve俯身，从背后舔他的耳廓，含住并吮吸他的耳垂，说话时的气流声拂过耳根，激得Bucky打了个哆嗦。

“美国队长唯一的爱人是你。”

Bucky呻吟了一声，酥麻感裹挟着记忆漫过他的脑海：Steve的手指在他腰间滑动着，抚过赤裸的脊背，身后传来肉体撞击的啪啪声，还有阴茎进出身体时带出的粘腻的水声。

“你说过一样的话。”

“我说过，那时候我每天都说，因为你每天都像刚才那样调侃我。”Steve用右手完成着剩下的开拓工作，左手撸动着Bucky的阴茎，直到它开始流出透明的前液。Bucky颤抖着，急躁地前后摆动腰身，在快感的驱动下操着Steve的手。Steve收回手转而去揉捏Bucky屁股的时候，Bucky不满地呜咽了一声。

“Steve……”

紧接着，随着这个名字而来的大量记忆把Bucky淹没了。

参军前他们在那间小小的卧室里接吻，互相承诺着会保证自己的安全；异国的战场上，他们在行军的休息时间里偷得一个安心的拥抱；每一个寂静的夜晚，他和Steve缩在睡袋里，在灵与肉的交融后呢喃只有两个人能听到的话语。

Steve，Steve凌乱的金发，Steve结实的胸肌，Steve火热的体温，Steve急促的喘息，Steve，Steve，Steve。

“Bucky，你怎么了？”Steve早早察觉了不对，此时停下了手里所有动作。

Bucky低着头，几乎用上了气声：“Steve……操我。”

Steve一时没反应过来：“你还好吗？你刚才一直在发抖……”他从后面覆上Bucky的身体，想用紧贴的拥抱稍微缓解一点Bucky的不安。Bucky茫然地扭头看他。

Steve在那双澄澈的绿眼睛里看到了Bucky前所未有的不安和焦虑，他一点点吻掉Bucky眼角的泪痕，还能听到Bucky在耳边轻声地重复着。

“Steve，操我。”

Bucky需要验证身体的记忆，Steve突然反应了过来。他不再做苍白的语言安慰，直接拿起了床边散落一地的小方块，迅速撕开包装，把它套在自己的老二上，又抹上一捧润滑剂，在Bucky的股间摩擦了几下。

Bucky把腿又分得开了点，向后磨蹭着Steve的阴茎，无声催促着。

Steve用手扶着自己的老二，在Bucky的穴口一点点向前顶进。Bucky比他想象的还要不安，把屁股夹得很紧。再加上扩张还没完成，Steve仅仅进去了一个龟头，就不得不在干涩紧绷的甬道里停了下来。

“Bucky，放松一点。”Steve轻轻抽了出来，又顶了进去，用前端反复摩擦戳弄着Bucky的小穴。

Bucky深吸了一口气，努力放松着自己，让Steve能进得更深一点。Steve的老二大得过分，顶进他的身体时把肠道满满地撑开，穴口的褶皱被拉伸开到几乎平整。疼痛感让他下意识地想要向前逃离，又被Steve捉住腰向后拉回自己胯间。

——总之，最后Steve的囊袋拍打在Bucky臀瓣上时，两人都长出了一口气。Steve停在了Bucky身体里，等着他的身体从几十年的禁欲中适应过来。在Bucky小口喘着气的时候，Steve从后面舔吻着他的脖子，留下一个个小小的咬痕。

“操，Steve，别咬了，你是狗吗？”Bucky喘匀了气，转头去寻找Steve的唇。两人黏黏糊糊地吻了半天，Steve的手又开始移向Bucky的胸前，摸索着揉捏两点乳头。Bucky在Steve的亲吻中含糊地尖叫了一声，差点咬到自己的舌头。

“那时候你的吻痕可消不了这么快，那些大兵们都去问你在哪家酒馆勾搭了这么狂野的姑娘。”Steve恋恋不舍地看着Bucky颈肩缓缓消下去的痕迹，还想再吻一串出来，被Bucky阻止了。

“Steve，干正事。”

Bucky前后晃了晃自己的屁股，示意Steve可以开始动作了。Steve会意地慢慢向外抽出，再深深地快速干进去。Bucky抱着枕头把脸埋在里面呻吟出声，后背和大腿根由于情动漾起了淡淡的粉色。在Steve刻意的动作下，阴茎反复擦过敏感点，快感使Bucky四肢发软，几乎撑不住身体。

记忆里的画面再度重现，不同的是这次不再只有画面和声音，Bucky切实地感受到了灭顶的快感。从身后连接处传来的啪啪声是难以抗拒的撩拨，被反复填满又抽空的后穴痉挛性地收缩，让他的大脑一片空白。

“慢一点……”

Bucky的声音里带上了哭腔，Steve顺着他放慢了速度，阴茎顶在Bucky身体里细细研磨着。放慢动作后后穴传来的感觉更加清晰，几乎让人崩溃，要不是Steve一只手捞着他的腰，Bucky就要被操化在床垫上了——更别提Steve的另一只手还在撸动着他的阴茎，灵巧的拇指时不时刮擦过Bucky的龟头，在中间那条小沟里轻轻按压着，前后双重的快感让Bucky无所适从，除了全身发抖地接受别无他法。

就在Bucky全面崩溃的前一秒，Steve手上的动作和身后的撞击同时停了下来，又一次把手臂撑在他两侧，覆上他的身体。

Bucky偏了偏脑袋，用被情欲淹没的眼神迷茫地看着他。Steve只是低下头，细细地吻着他左肩铁臂连接处的疤痕。

“现在还疼吗？”他沙哑地问。

Bucky挪动了一下手肘，重新把头埋回去，在Steve的注视下有几分不自在：“早就不疼了。”

然后Bucky的后颈上就传来了温热的触感，他惊讶地发现那是Steve的眼泪。

如果Bucky残存的记忆能够作数，那么这是他的小豆芽成为美国队长以来，第一次哭泣。

“干，Steve，别这样……”Bucky不知所措地撑起身体，这个动作使Steve的阴茎又埋进他身体更深的地方，两人同时呻吟了一声，Bucky伸出右手向后摸索着，把Steve和自己安全地分开，龟头滑出Bucky身体时发出“啵”的一声轻响，但是谁都没有在意。Bucky费劲地在手臂和身体支撑的狭小空间里翻了个身，面对着Steve，毫不意外地看到了他盈满泪水的蓝色眼睛。

“我很抱歉。”Steve低声说。

Bucky伸出手，把固执地撑着身体的Steve拉到自己身上，Steve似乎是吓了一跳，想从Bucky身上翻下去，但是Bucky牢牢抱住他，让他线条分明的下巴搁在自己的颈窝里。

“Bucky，放我下来，你知道我很重。”

“你能超过200磅我比谁都开心。”Bucky在Steve的腹肌上摩擦了几下，强忍着就这样射在Steve腹肌上的欲望，“不想做了吗？”

Steve顶了顶腰，那根粗长的阴茎被夹在他们两个之间，丝毫没有软下去的迹象。

“想。”Steve实话实说，“我想和你在床上待整整一个星期，吸你的老二，把你干进床垫里，让你屁股里夹满我的精液，然后全身上下都是我的吻痕。”

Bucky被Steve直白的性幻想搞得浑身燥热，他舔了舔嘴唇，期待地看着Steve：“还有没有其他的，一起说出来。”

Steve深深望进他的眼睛里：“我想让你留下来。”

Bucky愣了一秒，就那么一秒。

“Punk……”他发出叹息一样的呻吟，“这个不是幻想，这个是事实。”

Bucky把Steve抱着翻了个身，顺手抽掉了Steve老二上的安全套，Steve还没反应过来，下身就被温暖湿润的触感包围了。

“Bucky，等……”

“闭嘴Steve，否则我就用牙了。”Bucky用力地在Steve的龟头上吸了一下，Steve一哆嗦，差点交代在Bucky嘴里。Bucky埋头在他胯间，把他的阴茎再一次含住，来了个深喉。生理上的异物感仍然是存在的，Bucky闭上眼克制住干呕的反应，手指慢慢梳理着Steve阴部卷曲的毛发。Steve压低了声音呻吟着，等Bucky略微适应了喉部的异物后，配合着挺动身体把自己的老二一下下送进Bucky嘴里，直到Bucky把它舔弄得敏感而涨痛。

在放开那根可怜的大家伙前，Bucky用舌头在Steve的老二上仔仔细细舔了一圈，刻意照顾了一下Steve前端的小缝，流出的前液把Bucky的嘴唇染得亮晶晶的。

“Steve，拿一个新的套过来。”

包装是被粗暴地咬开的，Bucky在那根大家伙上灵巧地从头抚到尾，把安全套亲手给Steve带好，然后仰面躺倒在Steve身边，扭过头，在Steve的注视下，把唇上的液体一点点舔干净。

“操我。”

Steve不会让他再说第三遍了。

再一次被进入的时候Bucky软软地哀鸣了一声，Steve的力气太大了，让他有种被撕成两半的错觉。两条腿被Steve搭在肩膀上完全用不上力，从Bucky的角度可以看到Steve的阴茎在自己屁股里律动着，进入的时候整根没入，拔出的时候仅仅把龟头留在体内。过量的快感使Bucky控制不住自己的声音，他的嗓子几乎要在这无止尽的抽插中喊哑了。耳边是肉体撞击的声音、渍渍水声和Steve的低吼，Bucky甚至觉得自己的意识在逐渐脱离身体。

又一个记忆的片段缓缓浮现出来，和眼前的场景渐渐重合。Steve穿着严整的军服，仅仅解开了腰带，裤子脱到大腿根，Bucky则是上半身衣着整齐，下半身一丝不挂，被Steve按在床上，以同样的姿势操着——Bucky的内裤还挂在自己的一只脚踝上，在Steve的撞击中不住摇晃着。脚趾在快感的浪潮里弯起来，酥麻的电流从脚心一路流淌到脊椎。Bucky在记忆的碎片里摸索着Steve的脸，把上半身艰难地抬起来去吻他。

记忆还没有中断，后面发生了什么？

Steve身着正装，应该是要去参加会议……时间不多了……有人敲美国队长的门，想要催促他快一点……

不，门外真的有脚步声，是从老旧的楼梯下一步步走上来的。

Bucky一瞬间从记忆里清醒过来，紧紧闭上了嘴巴。声音太大了会被发现，记忆中的中士抱着同样的想法，在队长有力的抽插中把呻吟硬生生转成了压抑着的喘息。

“Stevie……有人……在敲门。”队长的房间隔音勉强算是上乘，中士在自己能控制的音量里小声提醒着队长，甚至不敢一次多说几个词，事实上，这几个词都是他在队长进攻的间隙里费劲儿挤出来的。

“还有十分钟，他们只是来催我一下而已。”超级战士比没有经过血清改造的中士从容一些，但是语调里也带了些压抑不住的颤抖。

中士闷哼了一声，队长在催促后居然还加快了抽插的速度，现在仿佛有一根烧得火红的铁棍戳弄着他的肠道，摩擦的痛感和快感并存，而快感数倍于疼痛——

Bucky在反复叠加的记忆里沉浮着，在脚步声到达楼梯口的时候还是忍不住紧张起来。不能发出声音，会被听到的。

狗牌。

美国队长的狗牌从衣服里垂了下来，小小的铁片吊在铁链上，在中士眼前随着队长操他的频率晃动着。情急之下，中士伸手扯过狗牌咬在嘴里，房间里的声音终于低了下去，只有喘息声不绝于耳。

狗牌。

记忆外的Steve早已经不戴狗牌了，Bucky在他颈间茫然地摸索着，随着脚步声的接近越来越焦急，后穴随之绞紧，连带着Steve的动作也越发快速起来。

“Bucky，别紧张，那是住在你楼上的主妇。”Steve试着安抚焦灼的Bucky，但是Bucky几乎听不到他的声音了。Steve把身体压低，让Bucky可以更轻松地抱住，尽管他并不知道Bucky又沉浸入了哪一段记忆，但是现在Bucky的动作明显是在寻找他的狗牌。

脚步声越来越近，Bucky在咬住什么东西和在快感中尖叫出声中选择了前者——他咬住了Steve的锁骨颤抖着，在Steve的又一次深深顶入中射了出来，甚至有几滴精液溅到了自己的脸上。Steve低头去吻高潮中失神的Bucky，在他痉挛的后穴里坚持了几秒，也宣告缴械，把无声的低吼融化在了Bucky的唇间。

脚步声在Bucky门前转了个弯，继续向楼上走去。Bucky从记忆中回过神时Steve正在给安全套打结，那一小袋晃动的液体被他精准地扔进房间那头的垃圾桶。Bucky拽了张纸巾擦掉自己胸前的精液，转头就看到了Steve好奇的表情。

“你刚才到底记起了什么？”

“也没什么，”Bucky朝他促狭地一笑，Steve发现自己已经很久没见过这个表情了，“你非要坚持做完全套射在我里面，最后搞得自己开会迟到的那件事。美国队长第一次没有守时，挺让人印象深刻的。”

Steve脸又红了，或者说，他脸上的红晕就没完全消下去过。

“该死……Bucky，你就不能记起一点其他的么？”

Bucky朝他招了招手，Steve坐到了他身侧，看着Bucky摆弄那些小方块包装。

“还有四个。”Bucky眨了眨眼，“我们可以试试到底能记起来多少。”

End


End file.
